The Pembroke Award
by capm
Summary: It is time for the prestigeous Pembroke Award to be given, but someone has stolen the three finalist projects! It is up to the spies to recover the projects and nail the perpetrator!
1. Chapter 1 Nomination

**Chapter 1 – Nomination**

It's Wednesday morning at Beverly Hills High. Clover and Alex are talking before school, waiting for Sam to arrive.

"...So then what did you do, Clover?" asks Alex.

"What could I do? We have a date for the dance next Friday!" says Clover.

Alex sighs, "You're so lucky, Clover! I never meet any hot guys. Especially at the dry cleaners!"

The girls see Sam, and she is obviously excited about something!

"Girls! Girls! I've got great news!" says Sam excitedly.

Clover responds, "Take it easy Sam! Catch your breath!"

Alex adds, "What is it, Sammy?"

After taking a minute to catch her breath, Sam says, "Remember my fuel cell project from the Science Fair last month?"

Clover says, "Sure! You took the Blue Ribbon!"

"Well, I received a letter from the Pembroke Society that my project is being considered for a Pembroke Award! My parents and I have been invited to the Pembroke Gala!"

The Pembroke Awards are awarded annually to the top high school science project submitted for consideration to the Pembroke Society. Only one project per school district can be submitted for consideration, and only California high school student projects can be considered for the award. For a project to even be considered is a great honor!

Alex says happily, "Sammy! That's great! It's almost like being considered for a Nobel Prize!"

"That's fantastic, Sam!" says Clover. "When will you know if you got the award?"

"Well, they will announce the winner at the Gala this Friday!"

"Good luck, Sammy!" says Alex with gusto.

"I hope you win!" says Clover, happily.

As the girls are talking, Sam sees Mr. Fielding. He is the science teacher who nominated Sam's project to the Pembroke Society.

"Excuse me for a second, gals," says Sam as she walks over to Mr. Fielding.

"Mr. Fielding?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Samantha," Mr. Fielding replies.

"I wanted to thank you for nominating my science project to the Pembroke Society, for a Pembroke Award!"

"You're quite welcome, Samantha," says Mr. Fielding happily. "After all, you did win the Blue Ribbon at the Science Fair! Your project on fuel cells is particularly relevant today, with the high price of fuel! I hope you win!" Mr. Fielding offers a congratulatory handshake.

"Thanks, Mr. Fielding!" responds Sam as she shakes his hand. Clover and Alex are all smiles as they watch Sam and Mr. Fielding.

Sam and the girls head for homeroom. "Did you guys read that chapter on Beowulf for English class?"

"Yeah, Sammy! I like the part about ....," says Alex, as the three go to class. Clover is also offering her opinion on the readings as they disappear into their classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pembroke Gala

**yChapter 2 – The Pembroke Gala**

It is Friday evening, and Sam and her parents are getting ready for the Pembroke Gala. This will be a formal, black tie affair.

Vance dons his black tux. He wears his white ruffled shirt, with black bow tie, and decides to wear his black and red cummerbund as well. He uses black cufflinks for his shirt cuffs, and also wears his gold pocket watch and chain. He is downstairs a good hour before it is time to leave, making sure the car is in perfect condition. He also likes to give his gals time by themselves to get ready.

Gabrielle is the first to come downstairs. Vance waits at the foot of the stairs. Gabby is wearing a traditional black formal satin dress, with flowing skirt. She employs black elbow length satin gloves and has on a black pearl necklace with matching black pearl dangling earrings. She tops off the outfit with her black high heels. Gabby is wearing her hair down.

Vance smiles happily as his wife reaches the foot of the stairs.

"Gabby! You look radiantly beautiful, as always!" and he gives her a kiss.

Gabby smiles. "Thank you, Vance! You're your usual charming, handsome, debonair self also!" and she gives him a kiss. Vance smiles lovingly at her.

Gabby calls to Sam, "Coming, dear?"

"Yes, Mom!"

Vance and Gabby happily watch Sam descend the stairs. She is wearing her white velvet off the shoulder dress with slit skirt. She has on white velvet elbow length gloves, a white pearl necklace and white pearl stud earrings. She tops off her outfit with her white open toed high heels with ankle straps. Sam is wearing her hair up, held in place by a white pearl hairpin.

Vance says, "Buttercup! You look great!" and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Sam blushes momentarily.

"Thanks, Dad! You look good too!"

"Yes, dear, you look lovely!" says her Mom, as she gives her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Mom! So do you!"

"Well, shall we?" says Vance as he offers an arm to Gabby and to Sam. He happily escorts both ladies to the car.

While enroute, Clover and Alex see them, as they are on their way to the Happy Burger, and quickly come over. They want to wish Sam luck.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Simpson. Hi Sam! You all look out of sight!" says Alex.

"I'll say!" says Clover. "We wanted to stop by and wish Sam good luck tonight! We hope she wins!"

"Thanks, guys!" says Sam appreciatively.

Vance says, "I hope she does too, but I have already won!"

All of the women look at Vance with puzzled expressions on their face.

He continues, with a devilish grin on his face, "What other guy gets to escort TWO beautiful women to a Gala? I must be hot stuff!"

Gabby smiles and gives him a playful poke in the arm, "Oh Vance!" she says, as she blushes.

"Daddy!" says Sam with a little exasperation, as she blushes.

Clover and Alex smile. Actually Vance is right, they think to themselves. Gabby and Sam do look very beautiful!

Clover and Alex wave goodbye. "Good luck!" they say as they continue on their way to the Happy Burger.

Vance, being the perfect gentleman, opens the car doors for his ladies fair and ensures they are comfortably seated before closing the door. Soon they are off to the Pembroke Gala!

The Pembroke Society has set the top three projects aside in a special room. One of these is the Pembroke Award winner this year; the other two will receive honorable mention plaques. But someone has forced open the patio door in the room next to the special room, walked over to the three projects and stole them!

It is 30 minutes before the Pembroke Gala, when a routine security check notices the thefts. The police are called in at once.

Sam and her parent arrive at the Gala, and walk up to the front door. Something is amiss. Why are there so many policemen here?

The head of the Pembroke Society, Austin Pembroke, approaches them.

"I am indeed very sorry!" Austin starts, "But we have to postpone the Gala! Someone has stolen the three finalist projects! We will notify you when the Gala will be held. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience!"

Vance and Gabby put consoling arms around Sam. She is deflated. She was so looking forward to this Gala.

"Now, Buttercup! The police will catch the thief, and we'll return for the Gala!"

"I know, Dad! It's just such a bummer!"

"I know, dear!" says Gabby as the threesome slowly return to the car for the trip home.

Soon the Simpsons are home. Alex and Clover notice that they are home very early, as they are returning from the Happy Burger. They come over to see what's wrong.

"Is something wrong?" asks Clover concernedly.

Sam replies, "The Gala was postponed! Someone stole the three finalist projects!"

"Bummer!" says Alex.

Then in a hushed tone, Sam says, "Let me change into my jumpsuit, and maybe we can do some spying!" Clover and Alex agree.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

**Chapter 3 – The Mission **

Soon Sam joins her two friends outside of the house. All three have on their jumpsuits.

"Let's take a ride over to the Pembroke Society, and see what we can find out!" says a determined Sam.

But as the gals walk by a hedgerow, they are WOOHP'd!

"Jerry!" they exclaim.

They land on their usual landing cushion, and are surprised to see Jerry in a tuxedo!

"Gee, Jerry! Getting married?" says Clover, as the gals giggle.

"Our mission is to get you to the church on time?" teases Alex. Again the gals giggle.

Jerry smiles. "No, ladies! I am not getting married! I was supposed to attend the Pembroke Gala tonight!"

Sam says, "No way! So was I!"

"I know, Sam! You see, I am a member of the Pembroke Society. I was on this year's Evaluation Committee for the projects, and I saw yours. It was an outstanding project! The Gala was postponed because of the theft of the three finalist projects!"

Sam is dying to know if her project was one of them, so she asks, "Was my project stolen?"

Jerry hesitates. As a member of the Pembroke Society he is not supposed to reveal which projects made it to the finals.

Clover and Alex decide to add a little friendly pressure. "Jerry, we have to know the three stolen projects!"

Alex continues, "Yeah! How are we to identify them if we don't?"

Jerry responds. "Well, all right. But you 'officially' didn't hear it from me!"

The gals all respond happily together, "Sure!"

Jerry continues, "Yes, Sam. Your project was one of the three stolen...."

"Oh, all right, girlfriend!!!!" says Clover.

"Congrats, Sammy!" says Alex.

Jerry gives the girls a look of exasperation as he continues, "...along with a project on the conversion of greenhouse gases to water, and a project on neutralizing phosphates to a benign substance."

"Which one won?" enthuses Sam, hoping to find out.

"Now THAT, I will not tell you! I would be dismissed from the Pembroke Society if I tell! Besides, for this mission, you don't need to know the winner."

"Ohhhhh!" says a disappointed Sam.

"Sorry, Sam! You'll just have to wait for the Pembroke Gala.

"You already know where you will start the mission, so here are the gadgets to help: analyzer/heat sensitive glasses; laser lipsticks; drill-jet-suction go-go boots (now with jell insoles); bungee belts; m-ray x-ray contacts; sound enhancing hearing barrettes; inviso-gas masks; and two new items, reflective jumpsuits and anti-gravity rings! The jumpsuits will cause you to be invisible to security cameras and even to security personnel, as they reflect your surroundings! You'll become part of the scenery. To use the anti-gravity rings, point at an object and that object becomes light as a feather, as long as it is in the ring's ray!

"Your transportation will be your voice activated jet cycles. Now tata!"

The gals are off.


	4. Chapter 4 Investigation

**Chapter 4 – Investigation**

Soon the girls arrive at the Pembroke Society. The police have completed their preliminary investigation, so the place is quiet, and locked up for the night.

"I'd better call Jerry to find out what the police found!" says Sam.

"Jerry?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Do you have the preliminary police report?"

"Let me see.....Yes it was just filed! According to the report, the thief gained access through the patio door in the room next to the one holding the finalist projects. There were numerous fingerprints on the door – each a Pembroke Society member! Lars Ingstram, the Industrialist; Velma Priestly, the Scientist; Harold Spectum, the Bank President; oh.... and me, Gerald Lewis!"

Clover asks, "Ok, Jerry! When did you use the patio door?"

Jerry responds happily, "Well, Clover, I used it after we had placed the three projects in the special room. I went out to see if it posed a security threat. At the time I didn't think it did. The patio is right by the lake and the lake area is totally fenced in!"

Alex asks, "Jerry, does the Pembroke Society have a video security system?"

"Alas, no, Alex! I've been prodding the membership to install one, but no one else felt it was necessary, because we have never had a break-in in 23 years of existence! Something tells me I may be more successful at the next meeting!"

"Ok, Jerry! Thanks!" says Sam, as she signs off.

"I think we should check the fence, to see if it has been breached!" says Clover.

"I agree! Let's do it, spies!" says Sam.

The girls carefully walk around the perimeter of the fence.

"All I see is that raccoon hole over there!" says Alex.

"Maybe it isn't a raccoon hole, Alex!" says Sam.

"Let's jet boot over there!" says Clover. The girls fire up their jet boots and fly over to the hole. Sam immediately breaks out the analyzer glasses.

"See anything?" asks Alex.

"Not yet!" says Sam as she looks all around the hole. She gets down on her hands and knees and looks straight into the hole. She hears a hiss and jumps back! (Sam: "Whoaaa!") The raccoon didn't like her looking into his home!

"Well, I guess he didn't steal the projects!" says Sam. They finish the inspection of the fence, resulting in no clues.

"What now?" asks Alex.

"We need to check out the remaining three people who have fingerprints on that patio door! Clover, you take Mr. Ingstram; Alex you take Ms. Priestly; and I'll take Mr. Spectum. We can stay in touch via compowder."

"Right!" says Clover and Alex.

Sam takes her voice cycle to the home of Harold Spectum. It is a palatial estate, sitting on 100 acres of land. Sam dons her reflective jumpsuit, making her invisible to the security cameras. She finds a remote area and jet boots over the fence. Carefully she walks toward the back of the mansion. She employs the m-ray x-ray contacts and enters the first floor. She goes from room to room, employing the contacts, but comes up empty. Looking up to the second floor, she can see the Spectum family in a room at the top of the stairs.

"I'd better bungee up to the second floor and continue my search," Sam thinks, not wanting to alarm the family.

Sam does bungee to the second floor. Again she dons her contacts and begins her room-by-room search. She is able to see behind safe doors, thanks to the contacts but is still coming up empty.

She cautiously climbs the steps to the third floor, when she inadvertently sets off an electronic eye! Soon Security is combing the area!

Harold Spectum talks to the head of Security. "What tripped that electronic eye?"

"It appears to be a malfunction, sir! The video cameras don't show an intruder, and we haven't found one, either!"

"Well, that's a relief! I'd hate to think someone could get all the way to the third floor before my Security system detects them!!"

"Everything is fine, sir!"

With that, Security clears out, and Harold Spectum returns to his family.

Boy, that was close! After tripping the alarm, Sam went to a corner and stood absolutely motionless. Three times one of the Security guards came within inches of bumping into her, but luckily they just missed!

She continues her search of the third floor with no luck. There is only one place left: the basement!

Sam climbs out onto a porch on the third floor, and bungees down to the ground. She cautiously re-enters the first floor and walks down to the basement.

The basement is the command center of the Security unit. She quickly goes through the area, but again comes up empty. She decides to exit the estate and contact the others with the results of her investigation.

Alex cycles to the home of Velma Priestly. The Priestly home is a mansion sitting on 3 acres of land, not unlike Alex's, Clover's and Sam's own homes. Alex also dons her reflective jumpsuit. There is no fence to climb, so she walks up to the house carefully. She puts in her contacts and is ready to start searching. She decides it would be easier to search from the third floor down to the basement, so she bungees first to a second story porch, and then to a third story porch and enters the house. She enters through an unlocked door.

Alex carefully searches the third floor. Again, safe contents can be examined without breaking into the safe, thanks to the contacts. Alex sees nothing unusual. She slowly descends to the second floor and continues her search. Again nothing. She'll have to be careful going down the stairs to the first floor – it leads right to the family room, where Velma and her family are watching a movie on their home theater system.

As Alex slowly reaches the first floor, Princess, the family Pomeranian starts to bark.

"Princess, what's the matter with you?" asks Velma. But Princess jumps out of her arms in alarm! She smells an intruder! Quickly Princess makes a beeline toward Alex. Thinking quickly, Alex climbs on top of a suit of armor in the hall. She couldn't use her bungee belt – that would give her away!

Princess stops in front of the armor looking up and barking insistently. Velma comes out to see what the ruckus is about.

"Princess! We've had that armor for 20 years! There's nobody in it, see?" says Velma as she opens the armor visor, just missing Alex's foot. Princess is undeterred and keeps barking. Velma picks her up and carries her to the family room, closing the door. "I don't know what's gotten into you!" Velma says to Princess. Alex let's out a sigh of relief!

Alex carefully climbs down the armor and continues her search. Again, nothing unusual on the first floor, so she descends to the basement. In the second room, Alex finds Dr. Priestly's home laboratory. She carefully exams the notebook on the table, and sees notes on an experiment on fuel cells. She is excited! She quickly exits the Priestly home, and heads to her cycle. The rest of the team needs to know about this!

Clover arrives at the Ingstram home. Lars Ingstram is an eccentric billionaire who lives by himself in a forty-room mansion. His home is more like a prison than a home, as Security is exceedingly tight! There are dog patrols and security cameras everywhere.

"How do I get in?" Clover thinks.

She decides that the best route would be underground, so she programs the GPS coordinates of the house in her compowder and starts to drill an access hole with her drill boots. She stays on course underground, thanks to her compowder. Soon she is right next to the brick wall of the basement. Before drilling through she dons her reflective jumpsuit and also her contacts. She checks the other side of the wall – it is a hallway, not exactly the secluded spot she wants to drill into. So she follows the wall until it becomes the back wall of a storage room. She drills in there.

Cautiously Clover enters the hall from the storage room. Almost immediately she sees a foot patrol. She stands motionless, and the patrol passes her without noticing her. She enters the first room she sees. As it turns out, this is a conference room. Lars is talking to one of his scientists.

"You know, Nevin, anyone of those three Pembroke finalists would make a great product for Lars Industries!"

"Yes, Mr. Ingstram! To bad they were stolen!"

"True! But those projects aren't worth anything to the thief unless he can sell them! Be on the lookout for them, Nevin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And if you come across them, BUY them!"

"No problem, Mr. Ingstram!"

So! Ingstram would gladly buy the stolen projects, if he got the chance! Clover has to tell this to her fellow spies. But Clover doesn't watch where she is going and knocks over a table of metal pans!

"Whose there?" demands Ingstram, as he hits a Security alarm button.

Clover slowly walks next to the door and stands motionless. Soon the door flies open as three security guards run in! Clover immediately walks out the door and heads toward the storage room. Soon there are two dog patrols with vicious German Shepherds in the area. The dogs can smell Clover and are baying and barking! The guards let the dogs off the leash! Clover just makes it to the storage room and closes the door. But she knows she is not out of the woods yet! If the guards search the storage room, they'll find the hole she drilled! She needs to block it with something.

She quickly enters her access hole, and she points her anti-gravity ring at a very heavy storage cabinet. She puts the storage cabinet right in front of the access hole, just as security enters the storage room! The dog run straight to the storage cabinet, but when the guards open it, they find nothing. But the dogs are still barking! So they try to move the cabinet, but cannot!

"Nothing here! The dogs must smell some mice or something!" says one of the guards as they pull their dogs out of the storage room. Clover breathes a sigh of relief and heads for her cycle.


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**Chapter 5 – Plan**

The girls get on their voice cycles and return to WOOHP headquarters to inform Jerry of what they found. They are seated on the retractable sofa in front of Jerry's desk.

"Harold Spectum checks out! Nothing of interest there!" says Sam.

"Oh, but at Velma Priestly's house I found notes on fuel cell experiments!" says Alex excitedly.

"At Lars Ingstram's house I learned that Ingstram would be very happy to purchase the stolen projects, to develop products out of them!" says Clover.

"Interesting!" says Jerry. "Dr. Priestly and Lars Ingstram were also on the Evaluation Committee! It appears we have two leads to follow."

"Obviously Lars doesn't have the projects – or he wouldn't be instructing his scientist to buy them!" says Clover.

"That points the finger at Priestly!" says Alex.

"It would appear so!" says Jerry.

"We need to search Velma's home lab more thoroughly!" says Jerry.

"OK, Jerry!" says Sam.

Soon the gals have cycled over to Velma Priestly's mansion. Alex employs her contacts to pinpoint the location of the family and the dog. They don't need any interference this time!

The girls don their reflective jumpsuits and analyzer/heat sensitive glasses (so they don't run into each other). Cautiously they enter the first floor of the mansion. They quickly go down to the basement, to the lab. Alex shows Sam and Clover the notebook.

"You're right, Alex! These are notes on fuel cell experiments and greenhouse gas conversions," says Sam.

"Then the stolen projects can't be far away!" says Clover.

The gals start to thoroughly search the lab. They come up empty!

"Maybe she has them locked in a safe?" asks Clover.

"No, I checked all the safes with the contacts! She doesn't have them in a locked cabinet either!" says Alex.

"Where can they be?" asks Sam.

When all of the sudden they hear someone coming downstairs. Immediately, the gals stand motionless as Dr. Priestly enters her lab. She takes down some metal containers and a meter to measure voltage. She begins preparing a fuel cell right before the spies' eyes! She quickly jots down some notes, attaches the voltmeter and leaves the lab.

Sam walks over to the notebook.

"She is experimenting with different metals, inside of a fuel cell!" Sam says.

"Is she using your idea, Sam?" asks Clover.

"No. She is using two entirely different metals! Maybe the good doctor is just honestly trying to develop a fuel cell!" says Sam.

"Why don't we talk to her?" asks Alex.

"Good idea, Alex! We'll pose as reporters for a teen science magazine!" says Sam.

The gals cautiously walk out of the house to their cycles. They quickly change into their street clothes and go to the front door of Dr. Priestly's mansion, ringing the doorbell.

Dr. Priestly answers the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

Sam says, "We are reporters for a teen science magazine, and we would like to do a feature article on you, Dr. Priestly!"

Dr. Priestly is pleasantly surprised. "Certainly! Come in!"

As the girls enter, Princess immediately runs up to Alex and starts barking.

"That's odd! Princess is barking at you like you are some kind of intruder!" says Velma.

"Me? An intruder? Imagine that!" says Alex as a large sweat drop falls from her head.

The doctor picks up Princess and leads the girls into the study, where they all sit down.

"Dr. Priestly, our readers would be very interested in what projects you are currently working on!" says Clover.

"Well, I am centering my research on fuel cells right now, and my next project will be on greenhouse gas conversion."

"I see," says Sam. "I think some students may have touched on those subjects in this past year's science fairs."

"Yes, they have. In fact a project on each was nominated for a Pembroke Award! I had the honor or being on the Evaluation Committee! Excellent projects! Sadly, both projects, along with another were stolen before the Pembroke Award was given!"

"Why would someone steal those projects?" asks Alex.

"They would be great products to sell. Someone could possibly become quite rich selling those items!"

"But wouldn't their theft be noticed as soon as the products hit the market?" asks Sam.

"That's true! I never thought of that! Then really stealing the products was quite useless!"

"How far along have you gotten in your fuel cell research, Doctor?" asks Clover.

"I am just about one-third of the way through. I am still testing different metals to see which are the most promising!

"Here! Let's go down to my lab and I'll show you!"

So saying, Doctor Priestly takes the girls down to her lab and shows them her detailed research, and results so far. It becomes evident that the good doctor is not the thief – it was just coincidence that she had notes on similar subjects as those of the stolen science fair projects. She had started her fuel cell research a full year before Sam put together her project!

The girls thank Doctor Priestly for her time and leave. Princess continues to bark at Alex.

Alex says in a whisper to her friends, "That dog has the memory of an elephant! Even without seeing me she still recognized me!"

Sam and Clover smile. "They say a dog's keenest sense is the sense of smell! It's almost more important than eyesight!" says Sam.

"I believe our next stop should be Lars Ingstram," says Clover.

"Right!" says Alex.

"We'll use the same cover with him," says Sam.

The girls quickly drive over to Lars Ingstram's mansion. They stand at the front gate, talking to a Security guard.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Ingstram. We are reporters for a teen science magazine and would like to profile him for our next issue!" says Sam.

"I'll call Mr. Ingstram. Stay here." The guard goes into the guardhouse and places a call. It doesn't take long for the answer to come back.

"Sorry, ladies. Mr. Ingstram is not interested in providing a profile for any magazine. Good bye!" The guard closes the gate.

"Well, obviously Lars Ingstram doesn't want company!" says Alex.

"I'll say! Look at all the security around this place! You'd think it was Fort Knox!" says Sam.

"How on earth did you get in, Clover?" asks Alex.

"I tunneled in! The tunnel starts about a block away in the woods!" replies Clover.

"I think we should use your tunnel, tonight!" says Sam. The girls agree.


	6. Chapter 6 Thief Unmasked

**Chapter 6 – Thief Unmasked**

As soon as it is dark, the girls cycle to the tunnel Clover drilled into Lars Ingstram's house. She concealed it with some brush, so it wouldn't be found. They are again wearing their reflective jumpsuits and analyzer/heat sensitive glasses.

"Where does the tunnel lead?" asks Alex.

"Into a storage room! I used my anti-gravity ring to block the hole with a heavy storage cabinet!" responds Clover.

"Great idea, Clover! We should be able to get in undetected. Then we can really look around!" says Sam.

"We have to be careful, Sam! There are guard patrols roaming the hallways! Including ones with dogs!" warns Clover.

The girls reach the storage room. Clover uses her contacts to make sure the room is empty before moving the storage cabinet. They make sure they put the storage cabinet back in its place after cautiously entering the storage room.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up!" says Sam.

"Ok, Sammy! I'll take the passage right in front of the door!" says Alex.

"I'll go left!" says Clover.

"That leaves right for me!" says Sam.

Alex slowly goes down her passageway. When she comes to her first door, she checks for occupants with her contact lenses. With the room empty she enters. It is a laboratory. There appears to be a lot of detergent in here for a lab! She walks up to the table, turns off her glasses and starts reading the lab notes. As she reads them, she realizes that this is one of the stolen projects! The one to change phosphates into benign substances!

But before she can reach for her compowder, a large German Shepherd makes a beeline toward her. "AHHHhhhh!" she screams as she jumps up on the lab table. Soon the room has four guards in it, each equipped with heat sensitive goggles. She is quickly apprehended.

"This is green team! Intruder apprehended!"

"Good! Good! Bring the intruder to the Interrogation Room!"

"Yes sir!"

"Unhand me, you jerk!" cries Alex, but she is soon bound and gagged.

Sam stealthily goes down her corridor. Soon she hears someone coming! She changes her boots to suction mode, and squats on the ceiling. The patrol walks right underneath her. "Phew! That was close!" she says under her breath.

She climbs down and checks the room to her right. Sweeping the room with her contacts, she can see that it is unoccupied. It is another laboratory. There are a number of bottles of carbon monoxide, hydrogen, oxygen, and nitrogen here. She walks over to the lab table and starts reading the notes. She realizes that this is also a stolen project! The one to change greenhouse gases to water! She is about to reach for her compowder when her arms are pinned to her sides and she is lifted off her feet. "What the..????"

A guard wearing a heat hiding suit, and donning heat sensitive goggles was waiting in the room for her. "Gotcha, spy!"

"Let me go!!!!" Sam demands.

The guard is joined by three regular guards.

"This is blue team. Intruder apprehended!"

"Excellent! Bring the intruder to the Interrogation Room!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Put me do... mfffff," says Sam as she is bound and gagged.

Clover has noticed an increase in guard patrols. She decides to use the air vents to check her hallway. She lasers open a vent cover, making sure she replaces it so nothing seems amiss. She crawls through the vent until she comes to a lab. She sees two technicians working on something. She employs her sound enhancing hearing barrette.

"...and with this fuel cell project, we'll be able to clean up!" says one of the technicians.

"Sure thing! Let's get lunch!" The two technicians leave the lab.

Clover lasers open the air vent cover and walks over to the lab table.

"Why this is Sam's fuel cell project!" She reaches back to grab her compowder, when all of the sudden she is doused with knockout gas. Soon she is unconscious.

The two technicians re-enter the lab with gas masks on, and heat sensitive goggles. They walk up to Clover, binding and gagging her.

"This is red team. Intruder apprehended!"

"Bring the intruder to the Interrogation Room!"

"Yes sir!"

Sam, Alex and the still unconscious Clover find themselves in the Interrogation Room. The guards have sprayed their reflective suits with a luminescent pink paint. They are plainly visible now!

Soon Lars Ingstram joins them.

"So, you are my intruders, eh?"

The girls don't respond.

"Why did you break into my home? Are you thieves?"

"We're not! You are!", says Alex. "I saw the stolen Pembroke science project on phosphate conversion in your lab!"

"And I saw the stolen greenhouse gas conversion one in another lab!" says an angry Sam.

"Tsk! Tsk! And your unconscious friend saw the stolen fuel cell project in a third lab!

"Yes, you are right! I am the thief. I can make billions with these projects!"

"But as soon as the project hits the market, everyone will know that they are the stolen projects, and you'll be shut down!" says Sam.

"Oh, I don't think so! Do you think the international community is going to bother itself over three stolen high school projects? Not likely! I'll market the products in Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and South America! After I have been producing them for a few years, then I'll bring them to North America! By that time no one will be able to prove that these are the stolen science projects from three years ago! Plus I'll have a few years of production under my belt. It would be next to impossible for someone to prove that these products weren't developed by me!"

Sam is angry. He is right! The international police organizations aren't going to place a high priority on finding stolen high school science fair projects. And after he has produced the stolen products for a few years, it would be impossible to prove that he stole the ideas!

"It is really too bad you three found out my secret. This is the only reason I joined the Pembroke Society in the first place! So I could get some revolutionary ideas for profitable products at no cost! I will resign from the Society after I start producing these products."

"What do we do with these girls?" asks a guard.

"We have more than enough carbon monoxide to develop our greenhouse gas conversion process! Put them in a storage room with a bottle of carbon monoxide and open the bottle! They'll be dead within the hour!"

"Yes sir!"

Clover finally came to, just as Lars decided the girls' fate. All three girls are taken to a storage room. A bottle of carbon monoxide is brought in and opened to maximum.

"This will take care of you spies!" says the last guard as he leaves.


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

Chapter 7 - Revenge 

But Lars and his guards are unaware of the gals various gadgets. No sooner had they been deposited on the floor, they started to use their laser lipsticks to sever their bonds by their hands. They waited until the guards left before cutting the bonds at their feet. Alex quickly gets up and turns off the gas.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" says Sam.

"We're in luck, girlfriends! They put us in the same storage room we used to gain access!" says Clover and she uses her anti-gravity ring to move the storage cabinet. The girls quickly enter the tunnel and put the storage cabinet back. They want to clear any carbon monoxide out of their system before continuing with the mission.

After about 10 minutes, the gals are ready to return. Clover moves the storage cabinet with her ring and all three girls don their inviso-gas masks.

"All right girls! Let's show Lars how we fight back!" says Sam.

"Yeah! Let's kick some bad guy butt!!" says Alex.

"I'll hit my WOOHP distress button," says Clover.

The girls decide to use the suction part of their go-go boots and walk on the ceiling to the 'Interrogation Room'. As they get to the room, they can see that the door is open. Lars is talking to his henchmen.

"With those snoopers out of the way, we can concentrate on developing those products for worldwide distribution. I'll make billions!!"

"Not if we can help it!" says Sam as the girls stand in the doorway.

"How did you escape???? GET THEM!" says Lars.

The gals launch their attacks. Alex does a flying kick right to the head of two henchmen. They fall backward, hitting their heads on a table, and are out cold! "YEAH!" says Alex exuberantly.

Clover also employs a flying kick into two henchmen, but she doesn't get the same results. They were expecting it and side step the kick! As she goes flying by, they each grab a hold of an arm! Sam sees this and does a floor swoop kick to knock one of the henchmen down. Clover then uses her judo to throw the other henchman into a cabinet, knocking him out.

But Lars has raised the alarm! Soon the room is teaming with henchmen, and the spies are surrounded.

"What do we do?" says Clover.

"I wish we were weightless! Then we could fly right over them!" says Alex.

"Alex! You're a genius!" says Sam.

"I am?" says Alex.

"Of course! We don't have to be weightless! We can make THEM weightless with our rings!" says Sam.

"I totally forgot about that!" says Clover.

The girls start to deploy their anti-gravity rings, aiming them at the henchmen. Soon henchmen are being used as human projectiles against their fellow henchmen. It doesn't take long for all of the henchmen to be knocked out cold! The gals share a high five! "YEAH!"

"Now for Lars Ingstram!" says Sam.

But Lars has no intention of being arrested. He has a large semi-automatic rifle aimed at the girls.

"You may have stopped my guards, but you won't get me!"

As the gals stare down the barrel of the rifle, Alex says under her breath, "OK, Jerry! Aren't you about due with WOOHP?"

And almost as if on cue, WOOHP streams into the room! There are five WOOHP agents with pistols pointed at Lars, working their way to right in front of the girls. There are three WOOHP agents with rifles behind Lars and three more with rifles on either side of Lars.

"Lars, if I were you, I'd put that thing down!" says Jerry.

Lars' eyes grow big as he sees all the firepower aimed at him. He quickly drops the rifle, and is immediately handcuffed! He is led away with his head down. WOOHP is also arresting all of the henchmen.

"Perfect timing, Jerry!" says Clover.

"Yes, well we would have been about three minutes sooner, but we had to neutralize five guard dog patrols first! Are you girls all right?"

"Fine Jerry! We can also show you where the stolen projects are!" says Sam.

Back at WOOHP, Jerry and the girls review the mission.

"Lars Ingstram intended to get richer off of these projects! He planned to produce them out of the USA for a few years and then bring them in!" Sam says.

"I see," says Jerry. "That way it would be almost impossible to prove that his products were made from the stolen high school projects from a few years back!"

"That's right, Jerry!" says Clover.

"It's really a quite ingenious plan! He probably would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you girls! Outstanding job!" says Jerry.

All three gals smile and say, "Thanks, Jerry!" in unison.

Alex is slyly smiling, though. "Jerry? Does the theft of high school science projects really fall under the auspices of WOOHP?"

Jerry is a little embarrassed, "Well, actually, it does and it doesn't! Seeing that Lars was going to produce the products internationally, it does."

Clover asks, with a sly grin on her face, "...and it doesn't because..."

Jerry stammers, "Well it doesn't because they were high school projects! Normally we would leave those cases to the local police!"

Sam then asks, with a big grin on her face, "Why did you mobilize WOOHP for this case, Jerry?"

Again Jerry stammers and blushes, "Well, it just seemed so unfair to you Samantha!"

Sam gets up off the landing cushion and gives Jerry a big hug. "Thanks, Jerry! I know you went out on a limb for me! Thank you!" She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as she releases her hug. Jerry again blushes, as he smiles.

"By the way, the Pembroke Gala has been rescheduled for this upcoming Friday! I know I'll see you there, Sam, but I would like to extend an invitation to Clover and Alex to come as my special guests!"

"REALLY?" says Alex excitedly.

"NO KIDDING?" says Clover happily.

"Yes, girls! You certainly played a large role in getting the stolen projects back. It is only fitting for you to be invited to the Gala. Will you come?" asks Jerry.

"You bet!" says Alex.

"I'm there!" says Clover.

"Excellent! I will pick you two up between 7:15 and 7:30 PM Friday! Remember! It is a formal affair!"

As the girls leave Jerry's office, all three are excited about the Gala.

"We'll be there to see you win, Sammy!" says Alex.

"Well, don't jump the gun! I may just get a plaque!" says Sam.

"But that's almost like a win! Only two projects out of thousands get a plaque! It's still a big honor!" says Clover.

"I agree, Clover! I just wish we could squeeze more info out of Jerry as to which project won! Obviously, he knows!" says Sam.

"Well, we have a whole 5 days to work on him!" says Alex slyly.


	8. Chapter 8 The Pembroke Award Ceremony

**Chapter 8 – The Pembroke Award**

Once again, Sam and her parents are getting ready for the Pembroke Gala. They aren't superstitious, but they will be attired differently for this one.

Vance still wears his black tux, bow tie and wingtips, but he is wearing a plain white shirt and changes the black and red cummerbund with a pure black one. He again arrives downstairs a good hour before departure time. This allows his two lovely ladies to dress, and possibly get assistance from each other.

Soon Gabrielle is coming down the stairs. Vance gets up from his chair to greet her. She hasn't told him what she was going to wear, and neither did Sam. So he will see their choices first on the stairs.

Vance glances up at his wife, and a loving smile grows on his face! She is wearing a backless strapless cream satin evening gown with slit skirt. She has a cream opal pendant around her neck and also cream opal teardrop earrings. She tops off the outfit with her cream satin shawl, cream satin elbow length gloves, and matching cream open-toed high heels. She is wearing her hair down for this evening.

On seeing Vance's reaction to her outfit, Gabby smiles and blushes. He can still make her blush after all of these years!

Vance gives his wife a long loving kiss, "My dear, you are ravishing!"

Again, Gabby, blushes, and says, "Vance! You're embarrassing me!"

He replies, "Why? For telling the truth?" She smiles lovingly at him and kisses him. Vance still has to remind himself that Gabby is really his. Even after all these years, she has always been the only one for him.

She says, "You also look handsome!" and kisses him again. She has always felt lucky to have Vance as her husband. He continues to find new ways to reconfirm that luck.

Sam doesn't have to be called this time. She has watched happily as her Dad and Mom have met at the foot of the stairs. She hopes that when she finds the right man, he'll love her just like her Dad does her Mom, and she will try very hard to love him like her Mom does her Dad.

Sam is wearing a black backless satin evening gown with a spaghetti strap around her neck, with slit skirt. She has borrowed her Mom's black pearl necklace and matching black pearl dangling earrings. She also tops off the outfit with a black satin shawl, black satin elbow length gloves, and matching open-toed high heels with ankle strap. She has decided to wear her hair down also.

Again her Mom and Dad proudly watch her descend. Her Dad believes she is the loveliest high school girl on the planet! Her Mom thinks she is radiantly beautiful!

As she reaches the first floor, Vance kisses her on the cheek. "Going to drive the guys wild tonight, eh Buttercup?" he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Daddy!" says Sam as she blushes.

"You look lovely, dear!" says her Mom.

"You too, Mom!"

Again Vance offers an arm to each of his ladyloves and escorts them to the car. Soon they are off to the awards.

Jerry has arrived at Clover's house, to pick her up for the Gala.

Clover's Dad answers the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

Jerry responds, "I'm from the Pembroke Society! I am here to take Clover to the Gala."

Clover immediately comes to the door. "It's all right Daddy! I know him! That's the Jerry I told you would pick me up!" Her Dad accepts that explanation, and tells Clover to have a good time.

Jerry, ever the proper gentleman, offers Clover his arm to escort her to the waiting car.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Clover!" says Jerry.

Clover blushes. She is wearing her light pink velvet traditional evening gown, with slit skirt. She has on matching open-toed high heels, with ankle strap. For jewelry, she has on a pink pearl necklace with pink stud earrings. She is wearing her hair as she always does. "Thanks, Jerry! You look good too!"

Jerry smiles. He is wearing his black tux with tails, and his black bow tie on his white ruffled shirt. He has gold cufflinks, and a gold watch chain and pocket watch. Soon they are at Alex's house.

Again, Jerry goes to the door. Alex opens the door, and says, "They're here! I'll be going now!"

Her Dad watches as Jerry escorts Alex to the car.

Jerry says, "I must say Alex, you look beautiful tonight! I'll be quite proud to have both you and Clover sitting at my table on the dais!"

Alex blushes a deep red! She is wearing her black velvet traditional evening grown, with flowing skirt. She has on black open-toed high heels, with ankle strap. For jewelry, she is wearing a gold chain necklace with a black opal pendant. She also has on black teardrop pearl earrings. She is wearing her hair as she always does. "Thanks, Jerry. You look handsome too!"

On getting into the back seat of the car, Clover greets Alex. "Alex, you look great!"

"So do you!" gushes Alex., as Jerry takes them to the Gala.

At the Pembroke Gala, Jerry and the girls see Sam and her parents. They make a beeline toward them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson. Hi Sammy!" says Alex.

"You three look great!" says Clover.

"Hi guys! Thanks, Clover! You three look good also!" says Sam.

Jerry says, "Samantha, seeing you are one of the three finalists, you and your family get to sit on the dais with a Pembroke member – me! We'll also be joined by the teacher who nominated your project, Mr. Fielding and his wife."

Sam realizes that her parents don't know Jerry, so she introduces him as 'the Pembroke member she has been in contact with.'

Soon all are seated for the meal and festivities.

The time has finally arrived! Austin Pembroke stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come for us to announce this year's Pembroke Award winner, and the two honorable mentions. We had a great number of outstanding projects to choose from this year, and we had a hard time trimming them all down to three. It was even harder choosing just one out of the three, they were so good.

"Let me introduce the projects, and the students who developed them. First, from San Diego, we have Edgar Rycin and his project on converting greenhouse gases into water. Please stand, Edgar!" Edgar gets a warm round of applause.

"Our next project came from Oakland, and was developed by Penelope Sanders. The project transforms phosphates into benign substances. Please stand, Penelope!" And Penelope receives a warm round of applause.

"Our last project comes from Beverly Hill, and was developed by Samantha Simpson. The project is on getting energy from fuel cells. Please stand, Samantha!" Sam receives a warm round of applause, along with a little exuberance from Alex and Clover.

"As I said earlier, it was very difficult to pick between these three projects. Normally we can pick a winner in one meeting. This year took five! We'll start with the honorable mentions. These individuals receive a Pembroke Plaque to recognize their achievement."

Tension fills the air, as Austin continues.

"Our first honorable mention goes to------Penelope Sanders for her Phosphates conversion project!" Penelope is a little disappointed, but quickly gets over it as she goes to the podium to receive her plaque.

Now the tension is really high – is it Edgar's or Sam's project that won the award?

"Our second honorable mention goes to------Edgar Rycin for his greenhouse gas conversion project!" Edgar is also a little disappointed, but he also gets over it quickly as he goes to the podium to receive his plaque.

Clover and Alex are happily congratulating Sam! Obviously she won! The whole table is smiles.

"And finally, our Pembroke Award winner is Samantha Simpson and her fuel cell project!" Sam gets up with tears in her eyes, to receive the prestigious Pembroke Award!

Clover and Alex each poke Jerry under the table! He never let on that Sam won, even as the three gals tried all types of persuasion on him these past five days. They brought him his favorite bakery, favorite meal dishes, and favorite snacks, but he wouldn't tell them. He smiles at Clover and Alex. It was supposed to be a surprise, and it was!

Sam is asked to give an acceptance speech.

"I would first like to thank Mr. Fielding, my Science Teacher, for nominating my project to the Pembroke Society! I would then like to thank Mr. Pembroke for providing these awards annually to high school science projects! I would also like to thank the Evaluation Committee for selecting my project, and I would like to thank the audience for their gracious support!" With that, Sam steps down from the podium, and is congratulated by Penny and Edgar. She works her way to the table, where her family and friends offer congratulations.

The Pembroke Award isn't just a loving cup. It also carries with it a cash prize of $50,000 toward tuition, room and board to any accredited college or university in the world.

Finally the Gala ends. All of the guests go home. Jerry drops off Clover and Alex. They each surprise him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, as they go to the door of their respective homes. Jerry blushes each time, but smiles. Clover and Alex really like Jerry, and are glad they work for him. He also is fond of them, along with Sam. His job would be a great deal duller, if it weren't for them!

Sam and her parents arrive at home. Sam gets another congratulation hug and kiss from her Mom, and Dad.

"Sam, you need to decide where you want to display your award!" says her Dad.

"You know, Daddy! I enjoyed receiving the award, but I really don't want to put it on display! I think I'll just keep it in my room."

Vance and Gabby smile at each other. Sam again makes them proud. She is proud to win, but doesn't have to brag about it to anyone. She is confident without being brassy.

"As you wish, Buttercup!" says her Dad.

The next day, Clover and Alex pick up Sam for their Saturday Mall outing.

"Sam, it was so totally great you won the Pembroke Award! Did you see your picture in today's paper?" asks Clover.

"Wellllll, no I didn't!" says Sam a little embarrassedly.

"That's ok, Sammy, we got the pictures for you!" says Alex.

"Thanks, gals!" says Sam.

"Where are you displaying the award?" asks Clover.

"Oh, I'm just keeping it in my room!" says Sam.

Clover and Alex smile at one another. Even winning a big award hasn't changed their Sammy! She is still gracious in victory.

"Well, we can at least treat the Pembroke Award winner to a movie!" says Clover happily.

"And a latte and meal afterward!" says Alex.

"Thanks, gals! I know I'll enjoy that as much as the Gala!" says Sam as the three happy friends head toward the movie complex.


End file.
